Insert Christmas Pun Here
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: So I jumped on the bandwagon... This is just a sweet little gift exchange between one of my favorite personal OC pairings...hope you guys like it. Merry Christmas.


Mindroid

I did not understand the concept of the holiday...

I'd heard many different things from many different humans...

It was time to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ...

It was a time to make acquaintance with family and friends...

A time to give and receive gifts...

It was a complex and strange ritual to me though I did have the urge to give.

I'd spent so much of my consciousness taking things, possessions...freedom...life...

I thought it was due that I give back.

And I wanted to give to the most precious thing in my existence.

Little KizuKeru...

I, of course, was still unaware of what she liked, but I tried to remember back to when I first met her, when I had been hiding amongst her many stuffed animals...

All of those were gone now...

Maybe she would appreciate if I got her a new one.

So when I woke up early Christmas morning, I went to search about in the local stores.

Everything was closed...

But that didn't mean that I couldn't use a bit of stealth and acquire what I needed.

Professor Borg had put me to work and I earned a fairly decent wage...

I could just leave however much was needed to purchase the item I desired.

The sad thing was that every store that I went to, there was either nothing in stock or poorly made items...

I was beginning to lose hope when I entered my six or seventh store...

But then I finally found the perfect place...

It specialized in making beautiful stuffed animals, large and small.

Kizu enjoyed large ones...

And so she would receive a large one.

Of course, I had to find the optimal toy, she favored certain types of animals over others, bears to be precise.

She had many teddy bears before she was made to leave them at the crime scene of her father...

And there were many here to choose from.

I only had my eyes set on one.

It was about KizuKeru's size and it had a lovely, deep red color, just like her hair, and it was fastened with an even darker red bow made of very intricate lace.

It was absolutely beautiful, and I thought it would be the best choice.

I took it to the front of the store where the registers were and scanned it.

The price was extensive but I would pay anything to please Kizu.

I left what was required of me on the counter, hidden to where the store managers could find it, but potential thiefs could not.

And then I took my leave, rushing toward's Kizu's home.

I would have knocked on the front door...

But I had no desire to wake anyone, it was still early...

And this way...

She wouldn't see my gift to her until I was ready for her to see.

I snuck in her window, being deathly silent.

She slept so soundly, no longer having her nightmares.

She'd progressed so well, grown so strong, though she still was the timid little angel I had fallen so heavily for.

I nestled the stuffed beast by the bed to where she couldn't see, then I slipped beneath the covers with her, taking her into my arms and cradling her.

I would not wake her...

I would allow her to rouse from slumber on her own.

Plus, I did enjoy the peaceful look on her face.

And she soft little noises she made when she shifted to make herself comfortable.

Every aspect of her was pleasing to me in ways I shouldn't have been able to fathom, and yet...somehow...

"Chīsai..." She murmured, clutching handfuls of my black gi in her tiny fists. "...Hi..."

I smiled at her, running my fingers through her hair, which was a curly, tangled mess.

"Greetings." I replied. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, leaning further against me. "It was a little tougher though...since you weren't here when I went to bed..."

I sighed. "Yes, I do apologize, I would have loved to stay with you, but I had something to do...and...it took much longer than I had anticipated."

"I understand..." She cooed in her soft, bell-like voice. "Life happens..."

I tipped up her chin, making her look into my eyes. "I do not have a true life outside of you...I was gone...because I was getting you a gift...it is Christmas after all, and it was mandatory for me to have gotten you something."

She shook her head. "Oh no, no. It wasn't...I mean...you didn't..." She hid her face from me in shame. "I wanted to get you something too...but...I...couldn't..." She exhaled a shuddery breath. "I made something for you instead..."

I dared to detangle myself from my precious human for even a second, moving to retrieve her present. "Handmade gifts always come with more sentiment." I told her. "I would have made something for you, but I lack such creativity..."

I brought her stuffed bear into view, holding it out to her. "But I did think you would find this pleasant."

She timidly took it from my hands, studying every stitch and strand used to create it.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered. "I...wish I could say my gift was as good..."

I took her back into my arms, squeezing her gently. "Anything you give to me is nothing short of perfection."

She set her new stuffed beast down, wriggling from my embrace and leaving the bed for a moment, soon coming back with an envelope in her hands.

"I made you a card...I tried to make it pretty..."

I accepted her slip and opened it carefully, as I didn't want to damage it.

The card was simple and yet elegant, seemingly made by a child's hands but it had intricate grace that only my Kizu was capable of providing.

I opened the folded piece of paper and found, to my pleasure, a note, written in poetic form:

_Never have I met someone so sweet,_

_Someone so calm and understanding of me._

_And to think that he is a compact machine,_

_But so much more lies beneath the seams._

_In your eyes most see unholy deeds,_

_But what I see differs so greatly._

_To me you are perfect, I hope that you can see..._

_You are my Christmas miracle, Chīsai._

Had I been capable of tears I would have created a river, I could already feel the tightness in my engines and stinging in my eyes that only came about when I was in states of extreme sadness or elation.

I was elated beyond words.

Shocked beyond comprehension that this human could think so highly of me.

"You..." She rejoined, fiddling with her hands sheepishly. "You don't like it do you...?" She shrugged her shoulders and took a wavering breath. "I'm sorry it's so awful, I-I just...I didn't have any money and-"

I put a hand to her mouth so silence her vocal insecurities.

"It is wonderful." I told her. "Nothing given to me could be more sacred..."

I opened a compartment on my chest, folding the note back into it's original shape and slipping it in. "I will keep it with me always."

She smiled, a tear sneaking it's way from her eye. "You really...you..."

She couldn't get the words out, her emotions were a bit more crippling than mine. Though I had to say I would have an overload if my engine spun any faster.

"I loved it." I said, being blunt now. I took her hands in mine and held them to my chest. "I love you."

She began sobbing, but scanners indicated that they were expressions of joy, and she managed to blubber out a response that sounded like: "I love you too."

We embraced for a while.

I think she happily cried herself back into her slumber.

I still did not fully understand the holiday...

But I could honestly say that no other day would ever be so perfect...


End file.
